forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Purlakhonthiis
| home = Faerntarn, Darromar | formerhomes = Shadowdale | sex = FemaleIn ''Lands of Intrigue Book One: Tethyr'', Purl is clearly described as a female platinum pseudodragon with unique abilities. Dragons of Faerûn, however, describes Purl as a male half-gold pseudodragon. The half-dragon template was likely used to explain her fire-breathing ability, but her gender-change is likely a mistake, since Lands of Intrigue Book One: Tethyr goes into far more detail about her. | race = Gold half-dragon pseudodragon | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Purlakhonthiis was the pseudodragon familiar of Lhaeo, Elminster Aumar's sage who would become king of Tethyr. She was a platinum-colored pseudodragon with unique abilities. Description Purl, as she was called, had platinum scales and appeared even more like a miniature dragon than a typical pseudodragon. She received her unique appearance from permanent spells that were cast upon her. Personality As was typical of her kind, Purl was playful. Her games included scaring the royal farsann Corwin Vineshigh, who had a fear of dragons. However, in truth, she was protective of Corwin and would growl at anyone treating him unkindly. Likewise, she was extremely protective of her master, Haedrak, and the royal family. Purl hated Duke Inselm Hhune, Count Dancon Riiklass, and Count Krimmon Amethystall and would growl and hiss at them. Abilities Purl had the improved senses and vision typical of pseudodragons, as well as their resistances. She could communicate telepathically if she desired. Her skin was tougher than a usual pseudodragon, and also unlike them, she could breathe fire from her snout. She also had the innate ability to detect and poisons near her, and her breath would neutralize them and cause them to turn black in color. History Purl became Lhaeo's familiar in 1368 DR. At Elminster's suggestion, Lhaeo empowered her further with magics to make her the unique creature she was. Lhaeo and Purl left Shadowdale on Eleasis 10, and she accompanied him to Voonlar and then Waterdeep and then Tethyr. , Zaranda Star, Purlakhonthiis, and Haedrak Rhindaun III escaping from the ruins of Shoonach.'']] During the Second Siege of Myratma, Purlakhonthiis assisted Lhaeo (now Prince Haedrak) and Timoth Eyesbright in rescuing Zaranda Star from Shoonach. Appendix Notes References Category:Familiars Category:Pseudodragons Category:Dragons Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of Faerntarn Category:Inhabitants of Ithal Crag Category:Inhabitants of the Crown Lands Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Shadowdale Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of the Dalelands